Decisão errada
by rodollores
Summary: A falta de comunicação e as consequencias !


"Vou sentir sua falta."

Ela apenas balançou de leve a cabeça e olhou para ele, com uma tristeza palpável.

Grissom ficou olhando para ela, esperando uma palavra que fosse, mas nada.

Ele sabia, ela tinha a magoado com sua total falta de consideração.

Eles estavam construindo um relacionamento lentamente, nada era fácil mas ele sentia que progrediam.

Sara tinha seu jeito peculiar de não cobrar nada dele, e esse talvez tenha sido seu erro.

Ele estaria fora por quatro semanas, as coisas se ajeitariam, tudo ia ficar bem, sempre ficava.

Foi quando, em seu primeiro telefonema, ela não atendeu.

O celular tocou até terminar sua chamada e a voz digital dizer para deixar uma mensagem.

Ele tentaria mais tarde, talvez ela não pudesse.

Em todo o tempo que estavam juntos, nunca havia acontecido de fato, aquela situação.

Ela sempre atendia, sempre retornava, minutos depois. Mas o tempo passou e nada;

Talvez ela tivesse esquecido o celular em algum lugar, mas não era típico dela. Ele era seu instrumento de trabalho também. O elo para que fosse ligada aos casos e situações, pertinentes ao seu ofício. Não havia um contrato por escrito, apenas era assim, sempre tinha sido.

Algumas horas, em um intervalo de troca de classe, ele tentou novamente.

Nada.

Sua mente acendeu um alerta, ele tentou o apartamento, nada também.

"Sara … sou eu … só … queria saber se está tudo bem ..." o recado pela terceira vez !

Talvez ela tivesse ido ao seu antigo apartamento, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela ainda o mantinha para eventualidades que um caso secreto exigia.

"Droga, Sara !"

Ela sabia que ele precisava desse tempo, não foram muitas palavras, mas ela sabia.

Alguns dias antes dele aceitar a oferta de trabalho para o seminário, ele se sentia estranho, parecia esgotado e sentia sua alma profissional murchar em meio a tantos casos, tantas tragédias.

Ele precisava desse tempo.

Não era ela, não era o relacionamento dos dois, nada disso. Era ele, e seu tempo significava não sucumbir ao abismo que parecia puxá -lo a cada dia. O trabalho, que era seu guia, sua honra, estava murchando como um balão furado. Ela apenas estava no caminho e ele não queria atingi – la. Como é que um homem, poderia ser tão complexo a ponto de colocar em risco a única mulher que ele havia amado em toda sua vida ?.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder ouvir a voz dela, mesmo que zangada, mas pelo menos ouvir.

A ideia de lhe mandar o casulo foi providencial, talvez ele até pudesse escrever alguma coisa, e ele fez.

Mas tudo o que sentiu, assim que terminou de escrever foi que as palavras poderiam ser entendidas como desculpas pela maneira como ele havia partido, e ela com toda certeza, perceberia.

Não era assim, ele a amava, mas não sabia como dizer sem parecer apenas … simples.

..

Sara sentia seu coração quebrado, ela não podia mais segurar um relacionamento unilateral.

Ela sabia que ele estava de esforçando, da maneira dele.

O sexo era bom, a convivência pacífica.

Mas aquele silêncio era demais, e ele nem ao menos dera ao trabalho que contar que estava partindo, mesmo que o retorno fosse breve.

Nunca tinham ficado mais que alguns dias sem se ver. Ela até poderia aceitar, não era o fato dele estar longe, mas sim como tinha sido a construção da separação.

Doía saber que sua decisão, jogaria para longe também os bons momentos, não apenas os ruins.

Ela havia decidido se dar um tempo, aproveitar sua ausência para se acostumar com ela.

Estava difícil ver seu nome na tela miúda, seus dedos coçavam para atender, mas não podia. Não mais.

De uma certa maneira, ela sabia que ele estava bem, Catherine mesmo havia dito que tinha falado com ele. Estava bem instalado, confortável e tinha espaço de sobra para ministrar suas aulas, o calendário era apertado, mas ele estava feliz, segundo as palavras da supervisora substituta. Além disso, havia as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

Quando recebeu o pacote, achou estranho que ele tivesse mandado para o laboratório, talvez ele tivesse tentado falar com ela, para lhe dizer sobre o embrulho que parecia queimar em suas mãos.

Uma sensação nova, assim que leu seu nome, o casulo, a intenção, tinha sido lindo.

Mas nenhuma nota, nenhuma mísera palavra que fosse.

Tudo bem, ela mesmo não dissera nada, mesmo antes de sua partida. Ela se lembrava com perfeição.

Ele estava vindo do corredor do apartamento, cabelos úmidos, tinha acabado de sair do banho, ela chegou com o café da manhã nas mãos, e viu o impresso com o brasão da universidade sobre a mesa de vidro.

"Eu vou participar de um seminário ..."

"Quando ?"

"Amanhã à noite"

"Por quanto tempo ?"

"Quatro semanas … eu preciso dar um tempo, Sara. Sinto que se não fizer isso, vou enlouquecer.

Ela suspirou, quando ele lhe contaria ? Quando estivesse há quilômetros de distância ? Tempo para o trabalho, ou para o relacionamento. Ela tinha medo da resposta se caso, conseguisse perguntar. Qntão ele disse algo que queimou seu coração, não pelas palavras em si, mas pela maneira como ele a olhava, tinha um pontada de desdém que feriu seu ego.

"Espero que entenda …"

Seu sorriso havia desaparecido, e ela se tornou apenas uma sombra..

Mesmo quando ele a abraçou naquela noite e fizeram amor, ela já não estava mais ali.

Foi um esforço enorme para ele não perceber, mas sua alma estava chorando, ele não confiava nela.

Ela saiu antes mesmo dele se levantar. As vezes ela fazia aquilo, mas nunca havia se importado, ela também precisava de espaço.

Mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente.

E havia o silêncio dela.

Ele olhou para seu lado na cama e se lembrou de seu calor.

Depois ele a viu somente no laboratório e logo, se despedia dela.

..

Enquanto ele tinha uma sala inteira, ouvindo suas explanações, seus ensinamentos, era como se uma barreira invisível o separasse de seus problemas, ele se sentia bem.

Mas isso lhe valeu apenas na primeira semana.

Não houve um só dia em que não pensasse nela.

Ele tentou anestesiar a dor, jogando sua inabilidade em um canto, mas cada vez que ela não atendia o maldito telefone, ela vinha com a força de uma tormenta.

Beliscando, sangrando, abrindo ainda mais a ferida. Ele tinha escolhida daquela maneira. Mas o que ele acordou para a ideia é que, ela achava que ela sempre estaria ali, para ele.

Ele tinha um contrato a cumprir, mas tinha uma vida para consertar.

"Catherine"

"Oi Gil, como você está ?"

"_Vazio" _Era sua vontade de dizer.

"Tenho me ocupado, as aulas estão sendo tudo o que eu esperava"

"Eu sei … você não precisa me dizer …"

"_Como ela está ?" _Se ele pudesse ter coragem, talvez ela estivesse ali do seu lado, com aquela sua expressão triste que ele não conseguia esquecer.

"E o pessoal ?"

"Tudo bem, Sara está em um caso que você faria a festa, um festival de vermes e insetos, alguns bem estranhos. Sabe que ela me surpreendeu com algumas informações muito pertinentes ?

É claro que ele sabia, ela estava tomando gosto pelos livros dele. Sempre concentrada, com muitas perguntas. Esta era sua Sara.

Sara estava mesmo diante dela, mas não ousou levantar a cabeça de seu resultado de DNA.

O papel foi apenas um escudo para não esmorecer na frente dela.

Eles se despediram depois de poucos minutos e ela logo emendou, como se não fizesse a mínima questão de qualquer assunto que se tratasse dele.

_Confirmado. Temos uma pista quente. Vou voltar para a cena, fazer algumas perguntas aos vizinhos. Posso levar o Greg ?

_Claro … faça isso, por favor.

Cath podia jurar que ela estava um tanto eufórica para sair dali, mas depois admitiu que ela era mesmo bastante estranha.

..

Sara foi até se apartamento, ficou o dia todo arejando e mudando algumas coisas de lugar.

Tinha tomado uma decisão. Era melhor para os dois._ "Espero que entenda … ?" _Aquilo ainda doía.

Depois, se sentou em frente ao seu computador e resolveu que precisava ser honesta com ele. Como sempre fizera.

_Gil,_

_As vezes temos que olhar para a nossa vida de uma maneira diferente. Você precisa de espaço e eu preciso aceitar que as coisas não estão do jeito que eu gostaria. Tudo bem. Sempre vou estar bem. Só preciso construir um novo caminho, ou talvez, seguir o velho, não sei. Você estava se definhando e sei que faço parte disso, pois se preocupa comigo, eu sei … portanto quero facilitar as coisas e sair da sua vida, antes que nos odiemos. E eu não quero chegar a esse ponto. Nosso trabalho, será sempre nosso trabalho. Sou uma CSI e você, meu supervisor. Como deveria ser. Agora entendo as razões pelas quais me disse que não sabia lidar com essa coisa toda, sei que tentou, e foi por mim. Queria que tivesse sido por você também. Estou voltando ao meu apartamento, só achei que você merecia minha consideração._

_Sara._

As lágrimas corriam livremente em seu rosto quando ela clicou em enviar.

Estava feito.

Ela tinha uma vida a seguir, cacos para recompor e precisava dar o primeiro passo. Ele nunca dissera que a amava, ás vezes ela até tentou acreditar na possibilidade, principalmente quando faziam amor. Talvez fosse apenas muito carinho e ele tentou, ela foi testemunha disso.

Mas não estava mais dando certo.

..

Ele não sabia se era seu estado de espírito, mas aquela manhã parecia tão melancólica e fria.

O prédio suntuoso à sua frente nunca lhe pareceu tão cinza.

Ele fechou seu casaco e atravessou o jardim, com aquela sensação pesando em seu peito. Ou talvez … em sua alma.

Foi um dia bastante produtivo, mas a sensação estava ali.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta ?"

Ele levantou os olhos de sua pasta e olhou para a garota à sua frente. Os cabelos escorridos, óculos e aparelho nos dentes.

"Claro"

"Você me parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa … ou é apenas a falta de casa ?"

Ele sorriu sem vontade, seus olhos distante.

"Talvez !"

"Você é casado ?"

_Não !"

"Hum … quer tomar uma café comigo ?"

Ele olhou de lado, depois sem graça, revelou.

"Não acho que seria um boa ideia …"

"Tudo bem … eu só quis tentar … valeu ! Até a próxima aula !" - Antes de fechar a porta, ela ainda finalizou."Ligue para ela ..."

Como se ele não tivesse tentado. Seria tão bom se fosse simples assim.

Ele pediu o jantar no quarto, tomou um banho relaxante e antes de se deitar, engoliu duas aspirinas. Seu corpo estava estranho e ele imaginou que talvez tivesse resfriando.

Quando se esticou na cama, para acesso ao seu e-mail e seu plano de aula para a próxima semana, viu uma mensagem. Seu coração disparou e seus dedos tremeram quando leu o remetente.

Ele abriu como se uma bomba fosse explodir dentro do peito.

E leu.

"Não Sara … você entendeu tudo errado, meu Deus !"

Foi como se sua alma tivesse sido tragada de seu corpo, o quarto pareceu apenas um vislumbre e ele sentiu náuseas.

Imediatamente ele ligou para o laboratório. Eles estariam em pleno turno. Tinha que falar com ela de qualquer maneira.

"Cath ! Eu preciso falar com a Sara … ela me pediu que visse alguns livros …"

"Oi para você também, Gil !Ela não está … ligue no celular dela."

"Ok, tento mais tarde."

Ele mal se despediu e tentou o celular.

"Oi"

"Greg ?" Nick ?"

"Oi Grissom, é o Greg … e é o celular da Sara ..."

"Eu sei … onde ela está ?"

"Estamos no hospital, ela está fazendo um curativo ..."

"O que houve ?" Ele não quis parecer alarmado, mas não conseguiu.

"Nada grave, foi um estilhaço de vidro na sacada … de uma cena …"

"Como é que vocês não viram um detalhe como esse !"

Ele estava quase gritando com seu subordinado. O outro lado da linha emudeceu.

"Greg !" Cadê você ?"

Com toda certeza ele estava com o telefone longe de seu ouvido, ele podia sentir.

"Estou … aqui …"

"Meu Deus … será que precisam de uma babá ?!"

"_O que foi Greg ?" - _Ele podia ouvir a voz dela …

"O Grissom … ele está furioso …"

"Furioso com que ?"

"Melhor falar com ele."

"Me dê ! Grisom ?"

Foi então que tudo pareceu bem, mesmo não estando.

"Oi Sara … como está a sua mão ?"

"Foi para isso que me ligou ?" Até então ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Não … eu … só quero falar com você … será que podemos conversar."

Ela pensou por alguns segundos.

"Estamos voltando para o lab, eu entro em contato."

"Só para você saber, eu disse para Cath que precisava falar com você sobre alguns livros que me pediu."

"Ok"

E ela desligou.

..

Sua cabeça estava pesada, o mal estar ainda persistia e ele não conseguia coordenar suas ideias.

Releu o e-mail, depois teve ímpetos de jogar o aparelho pela janela, mas precisava se calmar.

A culpa tinha sido dele.

"_Espero que entenda … ?"_

Como é que ele queria que ela entendesse. Estupido !

Aquilo era a pior coisa que ele poderia ter feito a ela. Não … talvez a pior fosse nunca dizer que a amava.

Inútil.

Ela ainda se ressentia sobre sua resposta desde a primeira vez que o chamara para sair.

Como é que ele não conseguia ver a verdade.

Se ele tivesse agido sem covardia, ele não teria magoado a mulher que lhe dera tanto e nunca exigia nada em troca.

Ele segurou a cabeça nas mãos teve vontade de chorar. De verdade.

Naquele momento, enquanto recebia o recado de Cath, ela resolveu não retornar.

As coisas deveriam ficar como estavam.

O que ele queria com ela ? Teria sido o email, com toda certeza. Mas ela apenas quis facilitar as coisas e nada mais.

Sara foi para casa, protegeu a mão lesionada com uma luva descartável, fechou todas entradas e foi para a banheira.

Precisava pensar.

Se a coisa toda tinha que ser resolvida, que assim fosse.

Ou não.

O tinha pra resolver ? Que eles tinham um relacionamento que não era um relacionamento ?

Que a certeza só traria mais incertezas ?

Ela ponderou se talvez fosse melhor ser uma ignorante e nunca enxergar o óbvio. Era doloroso ser _ligada_.

No meio daquele inferno íntimo ela até sorriu, se lembrando de uma frase que costumava ouvir de uma amiga de faculdade.

"Ser ignorante é imaginar que talvez seja infeliz, ser verdadeiro é ter certeza que se é infeliz."

Deus, como é que ela conseguia se lembrar de uma coisa que levou anos discordando.

Nada é mais importante que a verdade.

Que disparate !

De olhos fechados, ela ouviu o telefone.

Grissom !

Já fazia quase uma hora que eles haviam conversado.

Ela resolveu que precisava fazer aquilo, depois de muito ponderar. Puxou uma toalha e enrolou em seu corpo, depois fez o mesmo em seus cabelos, pegou o telefone, se ajeitou no sofá e ligou para ele, que atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Sara ? Até que enfim ..."

"Quer falar comigo ?"

Ele estava agonizando naquela cama vazia e ela parecia tão calma.

"_Ela lhe deu uma vida e depois tirou, e você resolveu acabar com ela. Eu ainda estou aqui. Será que está mesmo ?"_

Ele teve medo, mais uma vez. Mas ele havia a perdido para ele mesmo.

O silêncio foi estarrecedor e ela teve vontade de desligar. Não tinha energia para discutir com ele. Ela sentiu sua respiração pesada.

"Grissom ?"

"Desculpe … eu precisava falar com você … o que foi aquele e-mail ?"

"O que você não entendeu ? Estava explícito Grissom, não foi uma parábola."

"Você me deixou ?"

"Sim."

Foi a simples resposta dela, sem rodeios. Mas doeu dizer, assim como doeu ouvir.

"Não faça isso conosco, Sara … por favor."

Ela queria que ele dissesse apenas uma razão para ser diferente.

"É melhor assim … nós não podemos continuar … se está preocupado com o laboratório, eu ainda sou uma CSI e vou manter meu trabalho como sempre."

"Você … mencionou que … estava facilitando as coisas para mim … isso não é verdade. Eu não quero que acabe."

"Mas é necessário"

Silêncio.

Agora ele estava mesmo sem palavras e sua vontade se transformou em algo real. Ele estava chorando. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava chorando por uma mulher.

"Gil ?"

"Sim ..."

"Ainda está aí?

"Estou"

Ela havia percebido, ele estava chorando ? Como era possível ?

Ele engoliu seu orgulho, limpou suas lágrimas e então, abriu seu coração. Era o momento ou então, a perderia para sempre.

"Apenas me escute, está bem ? Me deixe falar o que eu preciso …"

"Vá em frente ..."

Ele pigarreou.

"Eu tenho vivido à margem do que eu realmente costumo ser, Sara. O meu trabalho, que sempre foi tudo o que eu sou, está me punindo de uma maneira que não consigo explicar. Eu apenas precisava dar um tempo. Não é você, nunca foi. Sou eu quem precisava fazer. Em minha egocentricidade eu apenas empurrei você para o lado, em vez de pedir a sua ajuda, eu … simplesmente a afastei. Eu não queria você no meio disso, eu estava definhando … com toda certeza, eu te atingiria … eu sei. Eu … nunca quis te machucar … acredite. Tudo o que você me deu, é tudo o que eu tenho, agora. Eu achei que o trabalho era importante, e ele foi, por um longo tempo na minha, mas aí … você surgiu. Agora eu reconheço, que nada vale mais para mim. Sem você eu não vou sobreviver Sara … eu te amo e sinto muito por ter feito você acreditar o contrário."

Ela estava segurando o telefone com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos doíam. As lágrimas que ela jurou a si mesma não deixar cair, estavam rolando soltas pelo seu rosto e queimavam seus olhos.

"Eu gostaria de estar aí, olhando para você, e dizendo o que você precisa saber ... mas não posso me dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo … ele está acabando, eu estou apenas … tentando reparar os meus erros … me perdoa Sara … eu imploro !"

Eles choraram juntos, cada um de um lado, há quilômetros de distância.

Ela pensou em promessas, em recomeços, em erros e acertos que ainda teriam que passar e tomou uma decisão.

"Gil ?"

"Sim … querida ..."

"Volte logo para casa !"

..

"_Sara ?_

"_Hei … você está de volta ?_

"_Yep !" …. vejo você mais tarde ? _

"_Sim … vai ver !"_

..

_**O tempo, quão generoso senhor de nossas vidas. O mestre poderoso que aflige, que esmaga, mas que também acalma e suaviza … que perdoa … que renova ...o tempo … ah … o tempo"**_

_**FIM**_


End file.
